Water off a duck's back
by BlackAndWhiteRabbit
Summary: One-shot, Highschool AU, Zemyx fluff. Zexion liked to watch people over the top of his book, liked to observe them and figure out what they were thinking. Too bad he'll never understand Demyx, but that doesn't stop him from watching the boy anyways.


**Hey guys! ^^**

**I probably should be updating my Bunny story, but, well...**

**Recently one of my friends has been going through a lot. And I just wanted to write something for her to cheer her up.**

**Love ya Britt! You really are one of the strongest people I know..despite everything you have to put up with, you always have a smile on your face and you always manage to put one on mine! :) Stay beautiful bro.**

**Now on to the Zemyx!**

* * *

Zexion had been watching Demyx.

Okay, shit, that sounded creepy, but, honestly, it wasn't. Zexion watched everyone, really.

But maybe he watched Demyx just a little bit more than the others.

It might have been his ocean-blue eyes, his odd, and yet somehow, perfect blonde hair, his melodic voice, his boundless energy, or maybe-

You get the point.

And, as much as Zexion would hate to ever admit it out loud, he admired the other boy.

Though he might not seem it, Demyx was stronger than anyone would ever give him credit for. A whole lot stronger than himself, Zexion knew.

Even if others ignored him, Demyx never got discouraged. Even if no one noticed the small acts of kindness he did, like returning someone's lost cell phone, or offering to buy someone lunch when they had no money, he never stopped. Even if people insulted him, or made fun of his somewhat childish persona, he never quit being himself. He never stopped being the kind, cheerful, and somewhat goofy person that he was.

_He just ignored it._

_Like water rolling off a duck's back._

_..._

_And a quite attractive duck, too._

* * *

Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed Zexion's odd habit yet. In fact, no one seemed to notice Zexion, period. He was just another emo kid, sitting in the corner reading Twilight like the little fag that he was.

Except he wasn't emo. And he hated Twilight.

The gay part, well, he wasn't quite sure yet.

But for the most part, the rest was true. He did sit in the corner, most of the time, and he did read.

Or, at least, he pretended to read, while actually observing the many people bustling around him and using his book as a literal and figurative defense against, well, human contact.

It worked rather well, if he did say so himself.

...

But this day, it didn't.

"Hey, um...Zexion, right?"

Zexion actually _had _been reading his book for once, and looked up to find bright ocean blue eyes staring into his own dark cobalt ones.

Cue the mild internal freakout.

"Yes..." He mumbled, closing the book he had been reading and setting it down on his lap. Zexion was grateful for his almost perfect poker face; he could make himself look as if he was bored by anything. "...Why?"

The boy in front of him, the very same Demyx that he had been watching for a while now, smiled, and, raising one blond eyebrow, said, "I was just wondering why you kept staring at me."

_Shit._

"So what if I was?" Zexion blurted out, and instantly regretted it. Damn, sometimes his poker face was _too_ good. At least his voice managed to stay the same pitch. He was afraid that, if he had to talk again, it would come out in an ungainly squeak.

Demyx blinked, as if he didn't expect that answer. But slowly his confused look morphed into a happy, even satisfied one. "Okay."

Now it was Zexion's turn to be confused. "Okay...?" He muttered, deciding that maybe this boy was weirder than he had orginally thought.

Demyx suddenly placed a piece of paper (that Zexion hadn't even realized he was holding) upside down on top of Zexion's book, nodding and winking, _actually goddamn winking_, at the slate-haired boy. "Okay." he affirmed, turning and walking away.

Zexion gulped, looking down at the piece of paper. _What the hell..?_ He picked it up, slowly, and turning it over, found a simple number written there, with a single sentence below it.

_336-9864_

_I've been watching you, too, cutie :)_

And at that moment, Zexion decided that no amount of observing could ever help him to understand people, least of all Demyx.

But right now, he didn't particularly care.


End file.
